


Home

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [40]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Elros realizes that home is where Elrond is.





	Home

**Home  
** By CC  
December, 2008 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This triple drabble takes place a year before the War of Wrath. Elros and Elrond are twelve years old. As they are not full elves, I am assuming they are taller and more mature than a full elf would be at that age.

This is a Christmas gift for Weavinghugo! Merry Christmas, dear! =)

* * *

Elros walked toward Maedhros, wondering why the elf had not moved from his spot under a tree since midday. It was night already, and Maglor wanted them to share a special dinner. Why had Maglor not come out to call Maedhros himself?

“What do you want?”

“Maglor and Elrond are preparing dinner.”

Maedhros frowned and looked away.

Elros noticed that the elf was fingering a small copper horse. “I thought you didn’t like copper trinkets.”

“I don’t.”

“But that horse…”

Anger flared in Maedhros’ eyes briefly, before he reined himself in. He sighed, obviously exasperated, and gave the trinket to Elros.

“Do you like it?”

Elros nodded, admiring the delicate craft. He looked up to find Maedhros’ gray eyes on him.

“Come to the forge tomorrow at dawn,” he said. “Now leave.”

Elros nodded, but didn’t move.

“What is it now?”

“Maglor waits for you.”

“Go ahead. I will be there shortly.”

Elros nodded again, and pocketed the trinket in a fold of his cloak. He didn’t understand why this place felt as home. It shouldn’t be so. As he opened the door, he could smell the food, and the fire in the hearth was pleasant. But food and warmth didn’t make it home, no. It was Elrond’s welcoming smile that made it so.


End file.
